The Trace Autumn Left
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kise menjelaskan semuanya, dan Kagami telah memutuskan. / Part 3 /
1. Prolog

**.**

* * *

**The Trace Autumn Left**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta, GoM, Momoi Satsuki, T, Romance/Friendship

© kazuka, february 22nd, 2014

**.**

"_Senja sudah semakin mendekati malam, angin musim gugur tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi menyapu alam. Kagami merasakan rambutnya dilewati oleh angin yang cukup kencang, dinikmatinya sebentar sambil meresapkan oksigen dalam-dalam ke paru-parunya. Kurasa aku menyukainya_."

**.**

"Kami pulang dulu, ya! Terima kasih atas waktunya Tetsu-_kun_, Kagamin!"

"Kami yang harus berterima kasih, Momoi-_san_," beberapa lembar kertas digenggam oleh tangan kanan Kuroko, "Terima kasih atas data-data para pemain lawannya, ini akan sangat berguna untuk pertandingan nanti."

Momoi tersenyum lebar, gigi-giginya sampai terlihat. "Sama-sama, Tetsu-_kun_, senang bisa membantu kalian—ayo Dai-_chan_, pulang!" dia pun mendorong tubuh Daiki yang berdiri di sisinya dan memantul-mantulkan bola basket.

"Oi, jangan memaksaku, Satsuki!"

"Pulang, pulaaang!" dorong Momoi lagi. "Kaulupa, ibumu minta belikan _yakiniku_ untuk makan malammu'kan? Sebentar lagi tokonya tutup!"

"Iya, iyaaa!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Momoi-_san_, Aomine-_kun_."

"Awas kau Aomine, nanti kalau kita bertemu lagi, _one-on-one_!"

"Berisik," Aomine berjalan menjauh, bola basket tadi pun dilemparkannya ke arah Kagami dan Kuroko.

"_Jaa_!" Momoi masih mengucapkan salam perpisahan sambil melambaikan tangan, bahkan ketika mereka sudah jauh.

Kuroko dan Kagami tidak langsung meninggalkan lapangan basket itu. Kuroko tampak mengamati isi kertas yang tadi diberikan Momoi, sesekali mengerutkan kening. Dia pikir Riko lebih tepat untuk melakukan analisa ini; dia tak terlalu mengerti isi grafik dan tabel-tabel tersebut. Kagami pun diam, cuma suara pantulan bola basket yang menjadikan suasana tidak sekaku yang dibayangkan.

"Oi, Kuroko," barulah Kagami buka suara, setelah bunyi bola yang melewati ring terdengar.

"Ada apa, Kagami-_kun_?"

Senja sudah semakin mendekati malam, angin musim gugur tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi menyapu alam. Kagami merasakan rambutnya dilewati oleh angin yang cukup kencang, dinikmatinya sebentar sambil meresapkan oksigen dalam-dalam ke paru-parunya.

"Kurasa aku menyukainya."

"Menyukai siapa?"

Kagami mengambil bola yang barusan dia tembak menuju ring, untuk kemudian memasukkannya lagi dari posisi _three-point_. "Yang sudah memberikan kita data-data analisa ini."

Angin yang sama kencangnya berlalu di depan wajah Kuroko, dan pemuda ini yakin sang angin tidak salah membawakan kalimat. Kalimat itu memang benar meluncur dari mulut Kagami, bukan? Itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali. Setipis rona merah yang mengisi pipi Kagami—yang tak mau dia perlihatkan pada Kuroko.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Apa yang lebih membuat dag-dig-dug ketimbang kabar mendadak bahwa besok pagi akan langsung diadakan tes matematika, yang bahkan babnya pun belum dipahami seluruhnya oleh hampir seisi kelas?

Ada.

Mengirimkan pesan.

Hm, kenapa bisa?

Lihatlah Kagami. Satu pesan telah selesai diketik, kontak tujuannya pun telah dipilih, hanya tinggal menekan opsi 'kirim', tapi dia tidak kunjung melakukannya. Ponselnya masih dia goyang-goyangkan di tangannya, dia memandang ke arah luar jendela sambil bertopang dagu. Memilih untuk menekan 'kirim' atau membuang pesan tadi sekarang menjadi dilema besar untuknya. Kalau dia mengirimnya, dia jadi memperhitungkan bagaimana reaksi si penerimanya, apa si penerima akan takut? Jadi benci padanya? Atau malah merasa jijik? Semuanya membuat perutnya bergolak dan detak jantungnya meliar.

Kirim, tidak, kirim, tidak, kirim—

Kuroko merebut ponsel itu secara tiba-tiba. Keberadaan tipisnya masih menjadi sesuatu yang tak mudah disadari Kagami, begitu dia menyadarinya, ponsel itu telah berada di tangan Kuroko.

"Oi, Kuroko!"

"Sudah kukirimkan, Kagami-_kun_."

Kagami lekas-lekas merebut kembali ponselnya, wajahnya panik dan matanya terbuka lebar. Begitu dia cek—sambil berharap bahwa Kuroko hanya bergurau—ternyata dugaannya salah. Pesan itu telah terkirim. Terkirim sukses pada sang tujuan: Momoi.

"KAAAU!" Kagami sudah siap untuk menghajar Kuroko, namun Kuroko buru-buru berujar untuk menghentikan gerakan tangan Kagami.

"Momoi-_san_ suka orang yang langsung terang-terangan, Kagami-_kun_. Lagipula, kau sudah mengetik pesan itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kalau tidak mengirimnya sekarang, kapan lagi, Kagami-_kun_?"

Kagami meluapkan kekesalannya dengan mendecih dan membuang muka dari Kuroko. Dia melipat ponsel itu, dan berlalu di depan Kuroko. Membuang rasa malu dengan cara menjauh sementara, mungkin? Tapi Kuroko tetap saja tersenyum menghadapi sikap Kagami.

"Semoga kencannya menyenangkan, Kagami-_kun_. Salam untuk Momoi-_san_."

**.**

**| t b c |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: ini fic multichapter pertama yang sebenar-benarnya di fandom knbi buatku :"D kalo yang Semanis Berry kan cuma semacem antologi, nah yang ini baru cerita bersambung yang sesungguhnya. mmm i'm just in a hunger to find any momoi fics in bahasa jadi yaaa aku ngisi sendiri deh hehehe u_lllll_u soal pairingnya, baru bakal diungkap di akhir karena ini melibatkan cukup banyak tokoh dalam satu loveline. hehe. thanks sudah menyempatkan diri mampir o/


	2. Pendekatan

**The Trace Autumn Left**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Characters**: Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta, GoM, Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Friendship. **Rating**: T.

_(Kagami mulai menyusun rencana untuk berinteraksi lebih banyak dengan Momoi.)_

* * *

_- Apa besok sore kau kosong? Mau bertemu denganku di lapangan basket yang kemarin?_

Mulanya, Momoi mengira pesan barusan adalah pesan salah alamat. Dia memicingkan mata di depan ponselnya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah baca kontak atau isi pesan. Di-_scroll_-nya sampai ke bawah, kalau-kalau ada catatan tambahan di bawah pesan yang menyatakan bahwa hal ini adalah bohongan.

Tidak ada apapun. Pesan itu terlihat seperti itulah adanya dan pengirimnya tetap sama seperti apa yang dia lihat sekilas tadi, sebelum membuka pesannya: _Kagamin_.

"Apa _bento_-nya kurang enak, Momoi-_san_?"

Panggilan Sakurai membuat Momoi tersentak, dia pun kembali ke kenyataan setelah ditenggelamkan sementara oleh rasa bingung. Sakurai di hadapannya, sedang menatap bingung. Mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah bersama anggota tim basket yang lain.

"_Sumimasen, sumimasen—_aku tidak bisa membuat _bento_ yang enak—"

"Aku suka, kok!" Momoi berujar gembira, di dalam kotak makannya, ada sedikit bagian dari _bento _Sakurai yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma oleh lelaki itu. "Aku agak bingung dengan pesan yang kuterima saja, kok, bukan karena aku tidak suka _bento_-mu."

Aomine menaikkan alisnya, dia yang tepat berada di sisi Momoi pun berusaha mengintip. Momoi bereaksi cepat, ditutupnya ponsel itu segera karena dia tahu Aomine dapat melihatnya dengan gampang dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Sebentar," Momoi mundur dari kawan-kawannya, dia mengejek Aomine sesaat sebelum pergi, merasa menang karena lelaki itu ujung-ujungnya tak mampu mencuri informasi darinya.

Momoi tak yakin Kagami-lah yang mengirim itu. Bisa saja dia sedang terkena jebakan kakak-kakak kelasnya, bukan? Maka dia memutuskan untuk memastikan. Sebab Momoi adalah tipe yang lebih suka sesuatu yang _to-the-point_, dia pun menekan tombol panggil pada nama kontak Kagami.

* * *

Kagami baru saja melarikan diri dari Kuroko menuju kantin ketika dia menerima panggilan itu.

Dan dia tak percaya.

Angkat, tidak, angkat, tidak?

Ah, kalau tidak, berarti dia tambah terlihat bodoh di depan seorang wanita. Baiklah, dia tidak akan menghancurkan imejnya sebelum dia memulai segalanya dengan Momoi. Dia putuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"_Kagamin?"_

"Iya, a-ada apa?"

"_Yang mengirim pesan tadi ... kau?"_

Wow, gawat. Kagami kebingungan mencari kata-kata. "Yang mengirimnya itu Kuroko—"

"_Hah? Tetsu-kun?"_

"Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku—" Kagami tahu bahwa dirinya benar-benar bodoh, "Dia yang mengirimkan, aku yang mengetiknya. Jadi ... itu pesan dariku."

"_Kau mengajakku?"_

"Seperti itulah ..."

Tidak terdengar suara dari seberang.

"Momoi?"

"_Ah, ya, maaf, maaf, aku masih di sini, kok."_

"Jadi ..."

"_Baiklah. Besok jam lima sore, ya! Kalau aku terlambat sekitar sepuluh menit, mohon dimaklumi karena sekitar pukul empat lebih itu biasanya aku disuruh ibu mengerjakan PR dulu ..."_

"Kalau kau sibuk tidak usah—"

"_Aku akan menyelesaikan PR-PR itu dengan cepat, kok, jadi jangan khawatir. Aku akan datang. Sampai jumpa, Kagamin!"_

Di koridor SMA Seirin, beberapa siswa kelas satu dan dua yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahat agak bingung mengapa si pemilik jersey 10 tim basket andalan sekolah berdiri seperti patung, sambil memandangi layar ponselnya yang telah meredup.

Untuk yang kali ini, dia benar-benar hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

* * *

Yang paling disesali Kagami sore itu adalah kecerobohannya dalam melihat jam. Dia ketiduran setelah pulang sekolah, begitu terbangun dia langsung tersadar akan janjinya dengan Momoi, dan bergegas menyiapkan diri kemudian langsung melesat ke stasiun.

Dia baru sadar dia terlalu cepat satu jam ketika melihat jam di dinding stasiun. Akhirnya, karena sudah terlalu malas untuk kembali, dia hanya duduk di salah satu bangku, menunggu jam janjinya tiba.

Bosan.

Menelepon Kuroko adalah pilihan Kagami untuk mencari kawan.

"Kau di mana? Aku mau ke rumahmu."

_"Aku sedang tidak di rumah, Kagami-kun."_

"Ck. Kau dimana?"

_"Di lapangan basket dekat rumah."_

"Aku ke sana."

Sebelum Kuroko dapat menjawab apapun, Kagami menutup teleponnya.

(Jauh di tempat lain, perempuan merah jambu, yang tahu bahwa janji pertemuannya dengan si lelaki jangkung berambut merah masih lama, sedang mengobrol dengan lelaki lain lewat telepon dengan kata-kata manis.)

* * *

"Kaupikir ini terlalu cepat, Kuroko?"

Satu _shoot_ berhasil masuk ke sini tanpa cela. Kuroko hanya menonton Kagami melakukannya, peluh berlelehan jatuh dari keningnya.

"Oi, Kuroko, jawab."

"Apa perlu menghubungkan waktu dengan perasaan, Kagami-_kun_?" Kuroko berusaha merebut bola dari Kagami, namun sia-sia. "Kau menyukai Momoi-_san_, sukai saja dia. Sudah lama atau sebentar, itu bukan hal penting, semua sama saja, artinya tetap saja Kagami-_kun_ menyukainya."

Kagami membiarkan bola memantul ke sudut lapangan tanpa dia kejar. Kata-kata Kuroko kerap menusuknya, membangunkannya, mengetuk kesadarannya akan banyak hal yang selama ini jarang dia pikirkan dan renungkan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sore ini, Kagami-_kun_?"

"Hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan, mungkin."

"Momoi-_san_ senang benda-benda yang manis. Dia juga tidak suka makanan pedas."

"Kau memberikan info yang sangat berguna," Kagami menyeringai kecil. "Kurasa aku tahu kemana harus mengajaknya."

Kuroko memandang kawannya sambil tersenyum tipis. Menyaksikan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan, ya?

* * *

Bagi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, ah, ralat sebentar—bahkan orang yang sekadar menyukai pun bisa mengalaminya—sebuah persamaan saja bisa membuat girang.

Hal ini yang membuat Kagami heran, tak berkedip, dan kemudian terperangah sesaat untuk setelahnya tersenyum tipis. Apa yang dia dapati? Hanya karena warna kaos merahnya sama dengan jaket rajut yang dikenakan Momoi.

"Lho, Tetsu-_kun_ mana?" Momoi berjalan mendekat.

Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman di sini, dan Kagami mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kuroko?"

Momoi mengangguk. "Apa datanya kurang? Atau kalian butuh lebih banyak data tentang lawan?"

"Bukan," sergah Kagami, dia menggaruk bagian belakang bawah rambutnya. "Kita tidak akan mendiskusikan tentang basket sekarang. Aku ... ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Cuma kita berdua. Tidak ada Kuroko di sini."

Seperti yang Kagami takutkan, keheningan terjadi setelah dia mengutarakan ajakannya. Tapi senyuman Momoi menetralkan suasana, membuat Kagami sedikit lega.

Sementara meresapi makna senyum yang ambigu itu Kagami hanya bisa mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri, tentang keanehan perasaan yang tak berwujud, tentang sebuah revolusi isi hati yang di luar prediksi. Dia mengenal perempuan ini lewat Kuroko, dan dia rasa tak ada secuil pun dugaan apalagi keyakinan bahwa hatinya belakangan akan tertawan. Memang, Kagami mengakui bahwa Momoi cukup manis jika dibandingkan dengan perempuan sebayanya, tapi di awal, dia tidak tertarik. Biasa saja.

Semua berubah dengan cepat ketika dia mengamati betapa seringnya Momoi menolong tim mereka dengan memberikan data-data yang dikumpulkannya. Apalagi ketika Momoi tersenyum dan antusias saat menjelaskan tentang data. Demi Tuhan, Kagami baru sadar bahwa rasa kagum pada wanita itu bisa sampai se-memabukkan ini. Seolah ada kekuatan tersendiri yang menguar dari senyum Momoi yang mengingatkannya, bahwa sudah lama dia tidak menitipkan rasa kagum pada lawan jenis.

Mungkin inilah saatnya dia menikmati rasa suka. Rasanya sama menyenangkannya dengan memenangi sebuah pertandingan basket bergengsi.

Sekarang Momoi mengganti senyumnya menjadi tawa kecil yang lucu. Lucu di telinga Kagami, setidaknya. "Coba Kagamin bilang dari awal kalau mau mengajakku cuma jalan berdua saja, aku tidak perlu membawa ini," dia memperlihatkan tasnya yang cukup besar.

"Kaubawa apa?"

"Data-data tambahan, hihi. Kukira Kagamin dan Tetsu-_kun_ memerlukannya."

Kagami mencoba mencermati tingkah laku dan ucapan Momoi, memperhitungkan kalau-kalau ada celah yang bisa dia masuki untuk mencuri perhatian Momoi. Kuroko pernah mengajarinya bagaimana cara memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik.

Dengan berperilaku seperti seorang _gentleman_, misalnya. Maka, walau dengan nada sedikit canggung, Kagami pun menawarkan, "Mau kubawakan tasnya?"

Momoi kemudian kaget, lalu tertawa. "Yakin, Kagamin? Ini tas perempuan, kau tidak malu membawanya? Sudah, tidak apa-apa, ini tidak berat juga, kok," dia menggeleng. "Ayo, apa yang kau tunggu lagi, kita pergi sekarang, yuk, Kagamin!"

Antusiasme gadis itu, meskipun dia adalah pihak yang diajak, membuat Kagami yakin bahwa dia tidak menyukai orang yang salah. Kalau melihat reaksinya yang seperti barusan, artinya ini adalah sebuah respons yang bagus, bukan? Setidaknya Momoi bukan gadis yang terlalu cuek untuk sebuah modus dari lelaki yang sedang berusaha mencuri hatinya.

Kagami menyeimbangkan langkah dengan Momoi. Gadis itu kelihatan sangat mungil di sisinya. Ah, bagaimana rasanya jika dia melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh gadis itu, ya? Apa akan terasa seperti sebuah ... kebanggaan? Karena seolah Kagami bisa melindungi tubuh rapuh gadis tersebut dari berbagai bahaya dengan tubuh tingginya.

Dasar imajinasi liar orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Alih-alih, Kagami hanya berjalan dengan kedua tangan di saku jaketnya saja.

"Ke mana, Kagamin?"

"Kauakan lihat nanti," Kagami menyeringai tipis.

* * *

"Waaa, ternyata tempatnya sudah buka!" Momoi nyaris memekik ketika Kagami mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah 'rumah kue'. "Teman-temanku pernah cerita tentang ini, tapi tidak kusangka ternyata tempatnya sudah benar-benar dibuka. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini, Kagamin!"

"Hn, ya," Kagami sudah mengambil satu tusuk kue bundar kecil yang dilumuri cokelat leleh. "Kau juga mau ini?" Kagami menawarkan.

"Boleh, boleh!" Momoi mengangguk cepat. "Tapi ... bagaimana cara membayarnya, Kagamin? Aku tidak melihat ada satu kasir pun di sini."

"Bayar di masing-masing _booth_," Kagami mengambil empat tusuk kue yang sama dari seorang pelayan yang ada di dalam tenda kecil di ruangan besar yang seperti lobi hotel itu.

"Aa, baiklah!" Momoi membuka tasnya, mencari-cari dompet. Tiga kue dengan lelehan cokelat menyelimuti sudah disodorkan Kagami padanya.

"Aku yang bayar."

"Eh?"

"Aku yang traktir. Aku serius."

Momoi terlihat tidak percaya. Matanya berhenti mengedip untuk beberapa saat, lalu dia bertanya lagi, "Dalam rangka apa ini, Kagamin?"

Kagami menahan napas. Momoi yang tidak peka atau bagaimana?

"Apa ini untuk data-data yang kuberikan kemarin?" Momoi tertawa kecil, bercanda, sepertinya.

Kagami lagi-lagi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, tertawa canggung, dia iyakan sajalah, karena dia belum siap menyatakan alasan sebenarnya. "Y-ya. Kami—khususnya aku—mau berterima kasih soal data kemarin. Itu sangat membantu kami."

"Terima kasih kembali," angguk Momoi, dia menggigit kuenya. "Apa kabar tim Seirin? Riko-_san_?"

"Baik-baik saja," Kagami tidak punya alternatif jawaban lain. Ia yakin, setelah ini suasana pasti akan kembali canggung dan dia akan terlihat ... mati gaya. Oh, dia mengajak Momoi jalan-jalan ke tempat ini bukan untuk membeli makanan dan kemudian menyantapnya sambil berkeliling tanpa membicarakan apapun. Dia berharap otaknya secerdas Pelatih, agar bisa menemukan topik yang tepat dengan cepat agar bisa dibicarakan.

"Kagamin, apa kau akan membayarkan semua yang ingin kubeli di sini?"

Kagami menoleh, Momoi sedang tersenyum seperti seorang anak padanya. Kagami berusaha menyunggingkan senyum—namun dia yakin dia pasti terlihat mengerikan, "Ya. Ambil saja apa yang kau mau."

"Asyik!" Momoi pun segera berlari meninggalkan Kagami. _Booth_ gulali-gulali besar menjadi tujuannya. Rambut Momoi yang berayun ketika dia berlari kembali menenggelamkan Kagami dalam lautan perasaan yang asing—tapi lantas dia pun dibangunkan oleh aroma harum manis yang menyapa penciumannya, ketika dia mendekat pada _booth_ yang dimasuki Momoi.

Kagami tidak berminat pada jajanan itu, jadi hanya Momoi-lah yang membawa setangkai gulali besar ketika mereka lanjut berjalan.

Duh, kali ini Kagami berharap dia bisa seperti Kuroko dalam memperlakukan wanita. Bergaul sekian tahun dengan Alex tidak juga membawa pencerahan baginya—karena setiap kali bersama Alex, topik yang dibahas pasti tak jauh-jauh dari basket, sebab alex sudah menjadi guru baginya. Bukan teman wanita.

Ya, memang, Momoi juga orang yang bergelut di dunia basket. Kagami yakin, anak ini pasti bisa menanggapi pembicaraannya tentang basket dengan cerdas. Tapi dia sedang ingin mengenal wanita ini lebih jauh sebagai seorang perempuan, bukannya sebagai seorang manajer klub basket.

Ah, hal sepele memang jadi rumit kalau dipikirkan. Apalagi kalau yang memikirkannya itu adalah orang yang tengah jatuh cinta dan sedang memperhitungkan banyak kemungkinan karena takut.

"Momoi," panggil Kagami. "Kau paling suka kue apa?"

Kagami merasa pertanyaannya sangat payah.

"Semua jenis kue!" Momoi berseru girang. "Tapi kalau benar-benar diminta memilih, aku paling suka pai. Pai apel. Kagamin?"

Pertanyaan terakhir dari kalimat Momoi membuat Kagami lega. Benar-benar lega. Gayung yang dia lempar seakan disambut dengan baik. Pertanyaan balik oleh seorang wanita yang disukai itu adalah sebuah indikasi keantusiasan yang bagus, 'kan? Seandainya Momoi tidak bertanya balik, dapat dipastikan Kagami merasa lebih canggung dan bingung. Suasana akan terasa seperti dua orang yang sedang terlibat wawancara. Itu cukup mengerikan.

Maka dialog mereka pun berlanjut. Dari cerita tentang makanan kesukaan, makanan yang dibenci, hal yang mereka minati selain basket, kehidupan sekolah, bahkan pelajaran favorit. Momoi selalu bertanya balik, Kagami tak mengerti, apakah itu karena pengaruh kepribadiannya yang terbuka dan selalu ingin tahu banyak hal, atau karena Momoi juga 'tertarik' padanya.

Sudahlah, yang penting dia menikmati momen ini.

Bahkan sampai gulali tadi habis dan mereka membeli kue-kue lain, pembicaraan tidak terputus. Kagami sadar sekali bahwa dia makin tertarik ke dalam suatu dimensi abstrak bernama kepribadian. Kepribadian Momoi, tentunya.

Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

* * *

"Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai ke rumah."

"Oh ayolah Kagamin, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa pulang malam sendirian. Rumah kita 'kan beda arah. Kasihan Kagamin."

"Tidak apa—"

Bukan Momoi yang memutus kalimat Kagami barusan—tetapi nada dering ponsel merah jambu yang sedang digenggam gadis itu. "Sebentar, ya, Kagamin. Halo."

Momoi agak menjauh, tapi bukan di jarak yang membuat Kagami sama sekali tidak dapat menguping pembicaraan. Kebetulan, area stasiun sedang sepi.

"Iya. Baru pulang. Hn, jawabannya?"

Kening Kagami berkerut. Momoi agak lama menahan suaranya.

"Oke. Kuterima."

Momoi diam, Kagami menduga bahwa orang di seberang sana sedang berbicara panjang.

Ah, tidak terlalu panjang juga rupanya, karena Momoi langsung menjawab lagi, "Baiklah! Kalau aku sampai di rumah nanti, kita lanjutkan, ya. Aku lagi di stasiun, nih, tidak enak bicara sambil di jalan. Iya, oke—"

Ada tiga pemuda sedang bercakap-cakap, dan lewat di antara Kagami dan Momoi, membuat Kagami tidak bisa mendengar kalimat pamungkas Momo sebelum gadis itu menutup teleponnya. Masa bodohlah, dia tahu dia tidak terlalu berhak mengetahui hal-hal tentang Momoi. Mereka baru mengenal lebih jauh sekarang, jangan terlalu jauh dulu melibatkan diri dengan Momoi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kagamin. Ah, sepertinya kereta akan datang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, ya, Kagamin, aku senang sekali—dan kenyang, hihihi!"

"Ya ... terima kasih kembali," ada rasa enggan tersirat, Kagami benar-benar tidak ingin menutup pertemuan ini.

"Lain kali kalau ada data tim lawan, akan kuberikan dengan sepenuh hati kalau kau mau mentraktirku lagi seperti ini," Momoi tergelak. "Tidak, tidak, aku bercanda. Aku membantu kalian dengan tulus, kok, bukan hanya karena traktiran yang kau berikan. Aku sangat terkesan, Kagamin, kau ternyata baik sekali. Sampai jumpa lain kali, ya!"

Kagami membalas lambaian Momoi dengan senyuman. Ada kata 'lain kali' sebagai penutup dari Momoi, itu membuatnya lega.

Sekaligus berharap.

* * *

"Bagaimana kencannya, Kagami-_kun_?"

Kagami menyeringai sambil terkekeh singkat, "_Obviously extremely magnificent._"

Kuroko menatapnya datar. "Maaf, aku tidak mengerti."

Kagami menyeringai, dan lantas tertawa. Tapi kemudian, saat tawanya berhenti, cara bicaranya menyiratkan rasa pedih sedikit. "Tapi dia mengira aku hanya berterima kasih karena sudah memberikan data-data tentang lawan kita yang akan datang."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Setidaknya, dia tahu kau cukup perhatian dengannya, Kagami-_kun_."

Kagami memandang bagian depan kelas dengan tatapan kosong. "Ya ..."

* * *

Aomine menghampiri Momoi yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel di bangkunya. Jarinya mengetikkan pesan dengan cepat, tak menyadari bahwa Aomine telah berada di sampingnya.

"Satsuki, PR."

"Hah?"

"Pinjam PR-mu."

Momoi memperdengarkan suara keluhan, namun dia tetap saja mengambil tas dari balik punggungnya, dan kemudian mengambilkan buku yang dimaksud Aomine. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, setiap kali ada latihan basket tambahan, Aomine pasti ketiduran sangat lama di rumah dan melupakan tugas sekolahnya. Hari sebelum kemarin, Wakamatsu melipatgandakan waktu latihan karena ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan Rakuzan dalam waktu dekat.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi malam saja? Dasar. PR-nya banyak, kupikir kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya sampai jam fisika itu tiba."

"Kau ini bodoh? Atau pelupa? Tadi malam kau kemana saja, hah? Aku mencarimu dua kali."

Momoi nyengir. "Aku jalan-jalan, hehehe. Pukul setengah sebelas malam aku baru sampai di rumah."

Aomine mendengus. "Kemana saja kau? Sendirian, lagi, berani sekali."

"Siapa yang sendirian?" Momoi menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek. "Aku bersama Kagamin."

Aomine, yang sudah akan menjauh dari Momoi, berhenti. "Apa? Kagami?"

Momoi mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum. "Dia mengajakku ke _cake house_ yang baru dibuka itu. Kami makan banyak kue di sana."

Tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulut Aomine untuk beberapa saat. Kalimat Momoi sedang berusaha diresapnya, keningnya berkerut dengan maksud yang tak tertebak. Momoi, pergi? Dengan Kagami? Ada angin apa, ada maksud apa? Tidak biasanya.

"Apa Tetsu juga bersama kalian?"

Momoi menggeleng. "Hanya kami berdua."

"Ada maksud apa dia mengajakmu jalan-jalan?"

"Hm~" Momoi melayangkan pandangannya ke arah kanan atas, "Dia bilang dia hanya berterima kasih karena aku sudah memberikan data-data tentang lawan Seirin di pertandingan sebentar lagi."

Ekspresi Aomine belum berubah, matanya makin dipicingkan. "Kau yakin dia tidak berbohong?"

"Apa, sih, kau ini, Dai-_chan_," Momoi memukul lengan Aomine sekenanya. "Protes terus, kerjakan, sana!" dia mendorong tubuh Aomine menjauh dari dirinya. Dia akan menendang Aomine sebentar lagi kalau laki-laki itu masih enggan juga bergerak.

Beruntung, Aomine mau menurut, walau wajahnya masih tak menunjukkan raut senang.

Sesuatu mengganggu hatinya.

* * *

Apa yang dilihat Aomine pada hari-hari berikutnya bukanlah yang dia benar-benar inginkan.

Sebagai contoh, saat mereka berjalan pulang sore itu. Ada telepon dari Kagami untuk Momoi. Aomine menguping, dan mengetahui bahwa Kagami bertanya banyak hal tentang data-data pada Momoi—tapi, ayolah, semua orang yang mengenal Kagami juga tahu, Kagami bukanlah tipe yang suka belajar atau membahas suatu strategi dengan serius. Padahal bisa saja Riko yang menghubungi Momoi untuk saling bertukar pendapat dan membahas data pengamatan, bukan? Kagami sama seperti dirinya, tipe yang belajar secara mandiri tanpa teori. Jadi pasti ada alasan lain yang membuat Kagami menelepon Momoi dengan penuh niat begitu.

Atau, kasus lain, Momoi menghilang saat latihan malam hari. Tidak ada satu pun anggota tim basket Touou yang mempermasalahkannya karena mereka semua berpikir bahwa tidak seharusnya seorang wanita berlama-lama di sekolah hanya untuk mendampingi para lelaki bermain basket sampai malam, dan mereka menyimpulkan bahwa Momoi telah pulang ke rumah.

Pemikiran yang tak sama ada di kepala Aomine. Dia tidak berpikir seperti itu, karena dia sadar Momoi masih meninggalkan tasnya di _gym_, tidak mungkin dia pulang tanpa itu.

Tiga kali menelepon Momoi, barulah gadis itu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kau di mana?"

"_Di kedai yakiniku dekat sekolah."_

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Aomine sedikit sebal, dia lapar dan Momoi ternyata kabur tanpa dirinya.

"_Aku juga diajak Kagamin ..."_

Di belakang, Aomine dapat mendengar gerutuan Kagami. Dia mendengus.

"Nikmati saja sana waktumu dengan si kepala merah itu."

Aomine langsung menutupnya tanpa basa-basi.

Itu baru kasus kedua. Kasus ketiga beda lagi. Dia bahkan menemukan Kagami sedang berada tak jauh dari gerbang sekolahnya, dan Momoi langsung berlari ke arahnya. Dalih lelaki itu awalnya hanya mengembalikan data yang diberikan Momoi, lengkap dalam satu _clearfile_ yang rapi. Dan Seirin menang, katanya, dan Kagami mengundang Momoi untuk ikut dalam acara makan-makan yang diadakan tim basket Seirin sebagai ajang perayaan.

"Boleh, boleh!" Momoi menyetujui dengan senang hati. "Dai-_chan_, ayo ikut!"

Kagami tampak menunjukkan raut tak senang ketika Momoi menawarkan hal itu, tapi dia diam saja.

"Tidak mau."

"Oh ayolah! Kagamin, tidak apa-apa, 'kan, kalau Dai-_chan_ ikut?"

Kagami agak ragu, "Yeah ... entahlah. Tapi kurasa Kuroko juga tak akan keberatan ..."

"Tetsu?"

"Kuroko yang mentraktir tim. Dia baru dapat uang banyak dari ayahnya."

"Nah, Dai-_chan_, kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut? Tetsu-_kun_ pasti senang kalau salah satu sahabat baiknya yang lain juga turut bergabung."

Aomine tak dapat menolak, dan Kagami hanya bisa mengiyakan.

Tempat makan yang ditawarkan Kagami pada Aomine dan Momoi ternyata tak terlalu jauh dari Touou. Mungkin mereka sudah merencanakan bahwa mereka akan mengajak Momoi ikut serta, sehingga memilih tempat yang strategis?

Kagami menggiring Momoi masuk ke kedai _sukiyaki_ tersebut, dan mencueki Aomine di belakang. Bahkan dia menyentuh sebentar punggung Momoi ketika gadis itu melepaskan sepatunya, serta menuntunnya menuju meja. Juga dengan sengaja duduk di sampingnya. Semua disaksikan Aomine secara langsung dan jelas.

Dia tidaklah terlalu senang dengan itu semua.

* * *

Aomine sedang terkantuk-kantuk sambil berjalan ketika suara yang lantang memanggil namanya dan Momoi dari belakang.

"Momocchi! Aominecchi!"

Di sore musim gugur yang berangin seperti ini, ada saja orang yang punya semangat sehangat musim semi dan ekspresi cerah secerah musim panas. Aomine hanya menguap dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri ketika si pemanggil menghambur ke arahnya dan Momoi serta kemudian mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu kedua orang yang ditemuinya itu.

"Selamat sore, kalian berdua!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, heh, Kise? Aku mau pulang dan tidur, jangan berisik."

"Ayolah Aominecchi, bersenang-senang itu tidak mesti dengan cara tidur," dia melepaskan tangannya, dan menyela mereka berdua, berjalan untuk memisahkan keduanya—dia berada di tengah-tengah. "Ke lapangan basket di sebelah sana, yuk, tadi aku bertemu Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi di sana, katanya seperti melihatmu dan Momocchi lewat sekilas, lalu kukejar kalian."

"Buat apa?" Aomine masih tidak menunjukkan minat yang berarti.

"Ke lapangan basket ya untuk main basket, _ssu_! Ayo, ayo, Momocchi pasti mau!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Momoi mengangguk saja. Aomine tidak punya kawan untuk melawan keduanya sekarang, akhirnya dia mengiyakan saja.

* * *

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!"

"Selamat sore, Aomine-_kun_, Momoi-_san_," Kuroko menyapa, sementara Kagami hanya tersenyum tipis saja. Aomine tahu untuk siapa senyum itu.

Aomine memungut bola yang kebetulan jatuh di dekat kakinya. Dilepaskannya tas serta jasnya, serta menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku. Didekatinya Kagami dan Kuroko di tengah lapangan, meninggalkan Kise dan Momoi yang agak heran dengan niatnya yang diluar dugaan. Bukankah tadi Aomine malas diajak ikut?

"Tetsu, permisi sebentar. Aku punya urusan dengan orang ini."

"Hah?" Kagami tidak mengerti. "Kau mau satu lawan satu denganku?"

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan," Aomine menggiring bola seiring langkahnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Kagami. "Aku ingin menantangnya sekali lagi."

"Kau belum melupakan kekalahanmu rupanya," Kagami menyeringai. Namun, belum sempat dia bereaksi untuk merebut bola, Aomine sudah bergerak menggiring melewati dirinya dengan kecepatan yang tak terbaca.

"Kau mau mendekati Satsuki, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan yang dibisikkan Aomine ketika lelaki itu berlalu membuat Kagami kaget dan sesaat tidak bisa bergerak untuk mengambil kembali si bola oranye dari tangan Aomine.

"Apa kaubilang?" Kagami mengimbangi lari Aomine, dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Aomine melompat untuk menembakkan bola, namun Kagami melompat jauh lebih tinggi dan berhasil mematahkan _shooting_ itu. "Apa masalahnya denganmu?" dia bertanya dengan lantang—Kuroko, Kise dan Momoi di tepi lapangan mengernyitkan dahi secara hampir bersamaan.

Aomine berhasil mengambil bola duluan sebelum Kagami dapat mencapainya. Tepat ketika mereka berhadapan lagi, Aomine menatap Kagami dengan tajam, "Kaupernah membuatnya menangis satu kali, sekarang kau berniat mendekatinya, berani sekali kau."

Kagami menjangkau bola, tapi Aomine dengan cepat memindahkan kendali bola pada tangan kirinya. "Saat Satsuki datang ke tempat latihan kalian, aku tahu kalau Momoi sempat menangis karena hal sepele yang kau tanyakan padanya."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Kagami mendesis, dengan tangkasnya dia berhasil merebut bola dari tangan Aomine, lalu membawanya ke dekat ring.

Aomine mengejarnya dengan gampang. Saat Kagami akan memasukkan bola ke ring, dia melompat, menghalau tembakan Kagami seraya berucap dengan lantang, "Tak akan kubiarkan kau merebutnya!"

Ketiga penonton di tepi lapangan tak menganggap ucapan barusan lebih dari sebuah teriakan yang menandakan rivalitas mereka.

"Tch," Kagami terlihat kesal, padahal dia hampir mencetak skor barusan. Bola _out_, dan untuk sekian detik tak satupun di antara mereka berdua yang berniat untuk mengambilnya, karena mereka sedang saling menatap dengan amarah. "Memangnya kau siapanya?" Kagami menyeringai.

"Tsk," Aomine bergerak duluan, bermaksud mengambil bola.

"Tch," Kagami berusaha merebut lagi ketika Aomine membawa kembali bola itu ke lapangan. Sekilas, dia mengarahkan pandangan ke tepi lapangan. Pada Momoi, lebih tepatnya. Gadis itu sedang bercengkerama dengan Kise dan Kuroko mendengarkan dengan serius.

Kise tertawa di depan Momoi, Momoi membalasnya dengan reaksi serupa. Tawanya lebar dan manis. Sayup-sayup Kagami mendengar, suara tawanya merdu (ah, dasar telinga orang jatuh cinta), dan dia tampak riang sekali menanggapi pembicaraan Kise. Daun kuning musim gugur yang kecil melayang, lantas jatuh di puncak kepala Momoi. Kise segera mengulurkan tangannya, menjumput daun itu dengan hati-hati. Lembut. Seakan takut, seolah khawatir sentuhannya akan membuat Momoi dalam bahaya.

Kagami mengerutkan kening.

"Kalahkan aku dulu, _Bakagami_!"

Atensi Kagami berganti pada Aomine kembali. "Memangnya aku akan kalah, _Ahomine_?!"

Tetapi, angin musim gugur menggiring lebih banyak awan mendung kali ini, dan awan-awannya bertahan di atas lapangan, tak lama kemudian mereka pun menjatuhkan isinya—menghentikan adu mulut yang terselubung di antara giringan bola basket dua manusia di tengah lapangan.

"Kagamicchi, Aominecchi, ayo berteduh!"

Kagami menatap punggung Aomine dengan kesal. Aomine menatap Momoi di tepi lapangan dengan kelopak mata yang merendah.

Sementara Momoi tak mengerti apapun, dia sibuk saja bercerita banyak hal dengan Kise dan Kuroko.

(Juga sibuk berbagi senyum dengan Kise.)

**tbc.**

* * *

A/N: setting fic ini diambil setelah winter cup, ya. momoi sudah manggil aomine "dai-chan" lagi, wakamatsu sudah jadi kapten touou, dan anggaplah akashi sudah balik jadi teikou!akashi yang pyua lagi (dzing) dan soal perasaan momoi ke kuroko, bakal diungkap gimana penyelesaiannya di chapter belakangan. tenang, aku ngga bakal meninggalkan apa yang terjadi di canon-nya kok ufufufufu. and i enjoy writing kuroko as an advisor in this fic ehe liat deh nanti peran dia di chapter yang akan datang hehe

oh ya, sekadar pengingat. fic ini nggak akan sampe sepuluh chapter. mini-series aja ya, ini bukan sinetron (dziiingg)

* * *

**deep grant **for those who reviewed in prologue part: Shen Mei Leng, fugacior, Kitami Misaki, missclouds, Mizuharu Rin, nabmiles, sugirusetsuna, unimportant, memoryru  
and those who **favorited**: Shen Mei Leng, fugacior, missclouds, shuujou  
also those who **follow** this story: fugacior, missclouds, nabmiles, shuujou, sugirusetsuna


	3. Berita

**The Trace Autumn Left**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Characters**: Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta, GoM, Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Friendship. **Rating**: T.

_(Aomine pun telah menyadari, ada yang janggal dari Momoi dan Kise.)_

* * *

_#2_

* * *

"Ternyata hujannya deras, ya," Momoi mendongak, tangannya dia julurkan ke depan, merasakan tetesan air yang besar itu menghujam telapak tangannya.

Kise menarik tangan Momoi, "Jangan, Momocchi, nanti kau sakit."

Momoi tertawa renyah, "Ki-_chan_, jangan berlebihan, cuma begini saja, kok."

"Momocchi 'kan belakangan ini sibuk mengurus tim dan sekolah. Kalau ditambah dengan kedinginan, bisa-bisa kau sakit mendadak."

Momoi tergelak lagi. Bibir Kise yang mengerucut malah menjadi humor tambahan baginya. "Aku pakai jaket, kok. Tenang, aku tidak kedinginan."

"Oh, mungkin Momocchi mau pinjam jasku?" Kise tampaknya tidak peduli dengan kalimat Momoi yang dikatakannya sambil menarik jaketnya, memamerkannya pada Kise. Kise sudah akan melepas jas krem, seragam sekolahnya ketika Momoi melontarkan cegahan lain.

"Jangan, jangan!" seru Momoi. "Nanti Ki-_chan_ yang kedinginan."

Percakapan dua orang yang ada di sudut tempat berteduh itu tidak luput dari perhatian Kagami—hanya karena memang matanya sedang senang mencari sosok bercirikan merah jambu itu, untuk dilirik sesaat dan kemudian dikagumi. Andainya tidak ada Aomine di sini, dia tak akan membiarkan Kise melakukan itu. Jika dia nekat, Aomine tak akan tinggal diam, pasti lelaki itu akan mencegahnya dan bisa-bisa ada adu argumen dan pertengkaran yang tak sehat.

Begini, ya, rasanya, bersaing dalam cinta. Kagami belum pernah tahu rasanya mencintai dengan sungguh-sungguh, mengagumi sampai-sampai kehilangan konsentrasi, atau teringat sampai termangu-mangu—namun saat dia merasakannya, dia salah mengambil tempat untuk memposisikan diri. Tentu saja, dia sadar diri, bahwa dia masuk ke lingkaran kisah Aomine dan Momoi, dan dia mengacaukannya. Tapi, memangnya Kagami, yang notabene cukup keras hati, mana mau hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, bukan? Dia berujar dalam hati, mengapa Aomine tidak mengklaim Momoi duluan, sejak awal, dan malah dibiarkannya saja gadis itu bebas sendirian dalam mencari cinta, padahal cinta Aomine juga tak diragukan, sudah ada semenjak awal.

Kagami tertawa, menertawakan Aomine dan dirinya, sesungguhnya. Aomine terlalu terlambat, dan dirinya yang salah jatuh cinta. Andai dia bisa menciptakan sebuah dimensi baru, dia akan membawa Momoi ke sana dan hidup bersama tanpa perlu menyalahkan dirinya lagi karena salah jatuh cinta. Atau ... jika dia bisa, dia akan minta Tuhan untuk mereinkarnasikannya bersama Momoi di era lain, agar mereka bersama dan bahagia.

Bah, harapan orang yang jatuh cinta memang kacau.

Hujan belum juga reda, Kuroko begitu khidmat memandanginya, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan si tipe pengamat itu. Aomine melirik pada dua orang di samping Kuroko. Kagami juga melakukannya, namun tidak senyata Aomine.

"Tadi Ki-_chan_ melarangku, sekarang kau yang melakukannya," Momoi mengerucutkan bibir.

Kise tertawa, "'Kan cuma sebentar," dia menarik kembali tangannya yang basah, kemudian mendekatkan ujung jarinya yang meneteskan air pada ujung hidung Momoi, dan bulir air pun mampir ke bagian sana. Momoi menggerutu.

"Dasar Ki-_chan_," dia menggosok hidungnya yang jadi basah, Kise hanya tertawa.

"Momocchi lucu kalau lagi marah."

"Dan Ki-chan tidak lucu kalau sedang menertawakanku."

_Andai aku yang berada di posisi Kise_—keluh Kagami, yang hanya bisa mengembuskan napas panjang.

_(Terlalu banyak pengandaian untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.)_

Tidak biasanya; begitu yang dikatakan Aomine. Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Momocchi mau ikut pulang denganku? Manajerku akan menjemputku setelah ini, aku ada jadwal pemotretan nanti malam. Sekalian saja aku antar ke rumahmu, manajerku bawa mobil, kok."

"Um, boleh," Momoi mengiyakan, suaranya agak pelan. Kemudian, sambil tersenyum, dia bergantian memandang Kagami dan Aomine, "Dai-_chan_, Kagamin, urusan kalian belum selesai, 'kan? Aku pulang duluan, ya!"

Kagami dan Aomine sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Dia sedang di jalan menuju ke sini," Kise memasukkan ponselnya ke saku setelah membaca pesan yang baru masuk dari manajernya. "Ada yang mau ikut juga? Kurokocchi, mungkin? Kagamicchi dan Aominecchi sepertinya masih mau melanjutkan pertandingan kalian, ya 'kan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, Kise-_kun_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Tak lama, mobil yang menjemput Kise dan Momoi datang. Keduanya meninggalkan tiga orang yang tersisa di sana. Aomine memandang kaki-kaki hujan yang terjun bebas, "Sulit jika kau menyukai perempuan yang sudah memiliki seseorang laki-laki yang ingin dia jaga seumur hidupnya."

Kagami menatap langit yang masih dipenuhi permadani kelabu. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan orang yang juga tak berkehendak hatinya memilih orang untuk dicintai. Pikirkanlah tentang dirimu yang baru menyadari betapa pentingnya perempuan itu ketika sudah ada lelaki lain yang menginginkannya."

Dua kalimat bisikan itu tak luput dari telinga Kuroko.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama perlu introspeksi, Kagami-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_."

* * *

Tidak ada Takao hari ini, maka dari itulah Midorima berjalan sendirian di sekitar pertokoan, mencari toko buku untuk membeli bahan keperluan tugas sekolah mereka.

Dia berhenti di dekat sebuah tempat makan yang cukup ramai. Setahu Midorima, tempat itu menjual makanan khas Italia yang enak dan tak terlalu mahal. Namun, bukan itu alasan dia berhenti, dia tidak sedang ingin makan sekarang.

Ada dua orang yang sangat ia kenali di dalam.

Di sekitar dua sosok itu, beberapa orang melewati mereka dengan membawa kamera—kebanyakan kamera ponsel, dan mengarahkan kamera itu pada keduanya. Bohong kalau mereka berdua tidak menyadari itu.

Syuting? Pemotretan? Hei, Midorima tak sebodoh itu untuk tidak bisa membedakan mana pemotretan asli dengan 'pemotretan momen' yang iseng diambil oleh penggemar yang kebetulan lewat dan berada di lokasi. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Kise ... Momoi?" ucapnya pelan. Pikirannya memunculkan argumen yang ditentang logikanya, tapi argumen itu tetap mengusiknya. Mungkinkah Momoi dan Kise sedang kencan lalu ... penggemar Kise menangkap basah mereka berdua?

Lalu kenapa Kise dan Momoi tampak tak terlalu terusik dengan kamera-kamera itu. Mereka asyik saja berbicara. Apa mereka terlalu dimabuk cinta sampai dunia serasa milik berdua tanpa mempedulikan sekeliling, yang sedang memasang mata pada mereka?

Midorima merasa bahwa pemikirannya konyol.

* * *

Aomine lebih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya ketimbang keluar di sore musim gugur yang dingin ini, tapi ia rasa ia terlalu jahat jika menolak permintaan ibunya yang menyuruh dia untuk membeli beberapa bahan guna dimasak sebagai bahan makan malam.

Tapi kemudian, dia merasa beruntung. Momoi baru saja keluar dari rumahnya, sedang memasang sepatu. Aomine menyeringai tipis, dia tak akan sendirian.

"Oi, Satsuki."

"Yaaa?" Momoi melongok dari balik tembok rendah yang membatasi rumah mereka. "Ada apa, Dai-_chan_?"

"Temani aku belanja. Ibu menyuruhku beli bahan makanan."

"Aku mau jalan, weee! Pergi sendiri saja sana."

Alis Aomine berkedut, hampir menyatu. Dia langsung kelihatan sebal. "Pasti dengan Kagami."

Aomine telah siap mencegah Momoi.

Momoi menjulurkan lidah, "Bukan, kok. Dengan Ki-_chan_. Jaa, Dai-_chan_!"

Momoi hilang dari pandangan Aomine tak lama kemudian, dengan cepat, seakan angin musim gugur telah menelannya dalam tarian yang gemulai.

Aomine mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

* * *

"Akashicchi tidak bisa datang," Kise menatap bergantian pada seluruh teman tim basketnya semasa SMP—minus Aomine dan Momoi yang memang belum datang—kemudian dia pun mengantongi ponselnya. "Yaaah, sayang sekali-_ssu_. Padahal aku mau semuanya lengkap hari ini."

"Kenapa Aka-_chin_ tidak bisa datang?"

"Dia mau ikut jamuan makan malam relasi kerja ayahnya. Ah, Akashicchi sebentar lagi akan jadi pebisnis."

"Kita masuk sekarang," ajak Midorima, dia telah melihat Aomine dan Momoi datang dari kejauhan. "Dua orang yang kita tunggu sudah datang."

"Momocchi, Aominecchi!"

Midorima awas dengan suasana. Ada yang ingin sekali dia ketahui hari ini, dan kebetulan sekali Kise mengajak mereka semua berkumpul.

Aomine dan Momoi mengikuti langkah Kise. Midorima duduk terlebih dahulu, dan dari balik kacamatanya dia mengamati dengan seksama.

Aomine mendorong pelan punggung Momoi agar gadis itu mencapai meja duluan, dan dia sudah bersiap untuk duduk di samping Momoi, tetapi hal yang sudah menjadi firasat Midorima terjadi. Kise menyela keduanya, dan langsung duduk di samping Momoi, yang telah duduk di samping Kuroko.

"Momocchi! Kau kelihatan lebih cantik hari ini. Kau dandan ya, _ssu_?"

Midorima memicingkan mata. Aomine menggerutu, Kuroko hanya melirik sebentar sambil menyesap minuman favoritnya, sementara Murasakibara sama sekali tidak mengerti suasana, karena dia begitu asyik dengan satu plastik besar _snack_ yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Semuanya terlalu kentara untuk tidak diperhatikan.

* * *

"Kuroko, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Yang jatuh cinta itu kau, Kagami-_kun_. Bukan aku."

Sebuah pensil melayang ke arah Kuroko, tapi anak itu bisa dengan sigap menghindar.

"Sebesar apa kau mencintai Momoi-_san_, sebesar itulah kemauanmu untuk melakukan hal apapun untuknya, Kagami-_kun_."

"Aku mau melakukan apapun untuknya! Aku bahkan rela bertanding basket dengan si Aomine itu berkali-kali cuma untuk memenangkan Momoi—"

"—Termasuk merelakannya untuk bahagia dengan siapapun yang dia mau."

Kagami terdiam.

"Kagami-_kun_."

Kagami terbangun dari lamunannya untuk kemudian menemukan bahwa Kuroko sedang memamerkan layar ponselnya ke hadapan Kagami.

"Apa ini, Kuroko?"

"Tolong dibaca."

Sekilas Kagami melihatnya, itu adalah percakapan teks. Diambilnya dari Kuroko, dibacanya isi percakapan itu baik-baik.

_Tetsu-kun ... maukah kau jadi pacarku?_

"Itu pesan yang dia kirimkan setelah final Winter Cup tahun lalu," Kuroko menyela kegiatan membaca Kagami dengan memberi keterangan tentang percakapan yang diperlihatkannya.

Kagami terus membaca saja.

_Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Momoi-_san_?_

_Tentu saja, Tetsu-_kun_. Tapi aku tidak memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau. Sungguh. :)_

_Bukan maksudku menolakmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Kau selalu bersama Aomine-_kun_, kau memilih untuk menjaganya terus, aku ragu kalau-kalau jauh di dalam hatimu, Momoi-_san_, kau sebenarnya menyayangi Aomine-kun. Kalau kau bersamaku, tapi kau kemana-mana bersama dengannya, selalu, aku takut kalau akan ada salah paham. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa melepaskan Aomine-_kun_. Aku sangat menghormatimu juga perasaanmu, Momoi-_san_. Aku ingin kau bahagia, aku tidak ingin kelak kau bingung karena menjadi pacarku, tapi kau ingin terus menjaga Aomine-_kun_ yang memang sudah menjadi bagian hidupmu sedari lama._

_Ah, Tetsu-_kun_ bijaksana sekali ... aku akan memikirkannya._

_Aku menunggu keputusanmu, Momoi-_san

_Terima kasih, Tetsu-_kun_, kurasa aku sudah menemukan jawabannya. Maaf sudah mengganggumu dengan pernyataanku ini, tapi aku akan menariknya lagi. Lebih baik aku sendiri saja dulu, akan kubiarkan waktu berjalan dan membuatku memutuskan pilihanku, ketika aku sudah lebih dewasa. Tapi kumohon, jangan ada yang berubah di antara kita. Aku akan tetap mengagumimu sebagai orang hebat yang pernah mengisi hidupku, dan menjaga Dai-_chan_ seperti biasa. Aku mungkin tidak akan pacaran dulu sementara waktu, aku ingin konsentrasi belajar dan mengurus klub basket, aku tidak ingin dipusingkan dengan urusan cinta, hehe. Aku juga akan membuka hatiku untuk orang lain, siapa tahu aku akan menemukan orang lain yang membuatku berpikir dengan cara yang berbeda, juga mengubahku dan hatiku._

_Senang mendengarnya, Momoi-_san_. Kuharap kau selalu bahagia._

Pembicaraan pun berubah di bawahnya, ke topik-topik lain yang biasa. Kagami memutuskan untuk tak lanjut membaca, si ponsel pun kembali ke pemiliknya.

"Jadi ... apa maksudmu menunjukkan ini, Kuroko?"

"... Kau memang Bakagami, Kagami-_kun_."

Kagami menggeram.

"Itu artinya Momoi-_san_ sedang bebas saat ini. Dia sedang tidak sibuk dengan urusan cinta. Siapa saja bisa mengisi hatinya. Ini kesempatan untukmu. Kau harus berusaha, Kagami-_kun_. Kalau kau menghabiskan waktu untuk kebingungan, lebih baik kau gunakan itu untuk membuktikan keseriusanmu."

"Begitu ..."

"Tapi, seserius apapun kau, sebesar apapun usahamu, masih harus lebih besar hatimu untuk menerima takdir, Kagami-_kun_. Jika dia tidak ditakdirkan untukmu, kau tidak akan bisa memaksakannya."

Kagami menyeringai. "Tidak ada yang tahu tentang takdir, Kuroko. Dan aku tidak akan tahu jawabannya kalau aku tidak berusaha."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Kagami sadar bahwa rute memutarnya untuk menuju rumah—yang dia tempuh karena dia ingin olahraga sedikit—adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Aomine menyesal mengapa tadi dia lewat sini. Hanya karena dia harus memenuhi panggilan Wakamatsu demi kepentingan tim (padahal tadi dia begitu malas), dia harus melewati jalan yang tak biasa ini. Padahal, bisa saja dia lewat tempat lain. Andainya saja dia tahu tentang ini sejak awal.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu di sini?"

"Aku sedang sial."

"Aku lebih sial lagi karena bertemu denganmu."

Kagami mendengus. Ia rasa ia akan membuang waktu percuma jika terus berada di sini dan meladeni Aomine. Dia pun menggiring bolanya menjauh dari sana, untuk kemudian melewati Aomine begitu saja.

"Kalau kau masih menyukai Satsuki, kuharap kau belum lupa tentang pertandingan kita yang belum selesai."

"Tch. Untuk apa? Membuang waktu," Kagami menyeringai sinis. "Daripada memikirkan persaingan, lebih baik mencari cara untuk membuat Momoi tertarik tentang keseriusan kita."

Kagami berlalu begitu saja. Aomine terdiam sebentar. Saat Kagami sudah agak jauh darinya, baru dia mengatakan sesuatu sambil tersenyum kecil, "Argumenmu bisa diterima. Tapi pikirkanlah, siapa yang sudah mengisi hidup Satsuki dari awal."

Si rival tidak memudarkan senyumnya. "Tidak akan ada orang yang tahu, hal apa saja yang bisa berubah seiring waktu."

Mereka saling menjauh satu sama lain, tidak ada lagi kalimat yang disuarakan, melainkan, hanya ada seringai kecil yang mereka tampakkan bahkan ketika langkah mereka telah membawa tubuh mereka menjauh dari lokasi pertemuan.

.

.

"Dai-_chaaan_!"

Aomine baru akan memasuki belokan yang tak jauh dari rumahnya ketika suara panggilan akan namanya terdengar, berikut dengan bunyi pintu mobil yang ditutup dengan keras.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang duluan? Wakamatsu-_san_ masih perlu kau!"

Aomine menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia menguap kemudian. "Aku mengantuk. Dan Kise, kenapa kau ada di sini juga?"

Lelaki pirang itu nyengir lebar. Dia melangkah mendekati Aomine, seperti apa yang Momoi lakukan. "Aku baru pulang dari setelah mengurus sesuatu di kantor agensi, lalu aku bertemu Momocchi di jalan. Katanya dia mencari Aominecchi yang hilang dari rumah senior kalian saat membahas strategi. Mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkan Momocchi, 'kan? Ayo, ke sana lagi, urusanmu belum selesai, Aominecchi, akan kuantarkan kau."

Aomine menggerutu malas. Momoi menarik lengan bajunya, "Cepat. Ini hal penting, jangan menghilang seenaknya."

Seperti biasa, Aomine hanya diam saja saat Momoi menyeretnya. Kise juga berjalan di depannya.

Aomine memperhatikan sesuatu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan Momoi. Itu benda baru di matanya. Dia memicingkan mata, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Kise.

Ada benda serupa menyembul di ujung lengan kanannya, mengintip di balik lengan jasnya.

Mereka berdua memakai gelang yang sama.

* * *

"Permainan mereka buruk. Kita pulang saja."

"Midorima-_kun_, sebaiknya kita menontonnya sampai habis."

"Aku lapar, Kuroko. Kalau kau mau mengamati permainan mereka yang membosankan ini sendirian, nonton saja sana."

Kuroko masih memandang permainan basket dua tim SMA besar, dari Osaka dan dari Tokyo, yang sudah memasuki kuarter kedua. Midorima dan Kagami di sampingnya sudah terlihat bosan. Secara kebetulan, Kagami dan Kuroko yang berangkat berdua menemukan Midorima menonton sendiri. Tanpa Takao. Katanya, si 'supir' setia Midorima itu tidak punya hasrat untuk menonton. Dan sepertinya keputusan Takao benar, pertandingan itu tak terlalu menarik. Datar. Tapi, kualifikasi itu tak menyurutkan niat Kuroko untuk mengamati pertandingan.

"Aku pulang, _nanodayo_."

"Kuroko, aku juga. Aku lapar."

"Tunggu, Midorima-_kun_, Kagami-_kun_," cegah Kuroko. "Ayo kita makan ke Maji Burger. Biar aku yang membayarkan."

* * *

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau mengajak kami ke sini, Kuroko," Kagami berhenti menggigit _big-sized burger_-nya.

"Kau baru menyadarinya, Kagami?" Midorima memakan kentang goreng pesanannya. "Bodoh."

Sementara, yang dikomentari kelihatan cuek. Perhatiannya terpusat pada layar televisi, yang sedang menayangkan pertandingan tim Osaka versus Tokyo barusan.

"Eh, iya? Berita tentang Kise-_kun_, si model yang keren dan lagi naik daun itu? _Channel_ yang mana?"

"Sini, aku saja yang memindah _channel_-nya!"

Kuroko mengerutkan kening, mulai sebal ketika dua pramusaji Maji Burger dengan seenaknya mengubah saluran di mana dia sedang konsentrasi mengamati permainan.

Tapi, kemarahannya berhenti ketika mendengar berita yang sangat dinanti kedua pramusaji tersebut.

"Kami akan menayangkan konferensi pers yang langsung diadakan oleh Kise Ryouta, tentang rumor yang selama ini tersebar di dunia hiburan."

Berikutnya, yang tampil di layar adalah sosok yang sangat mereka kenal. Kagami dan Midorima ikut tertarik juga untuk menyaksikan setelah mendengar nama Kise disebut.

"Saya tidak akan lama-lama, saya akan mengklarifikasinya sekarang juga. Sesuai dengan foto-foto yang tersebar di internet maupun media cetak lain, saat ini saya mengakui, perempuan yang ada di samping saya ini, Momoi Satsuki, gadis yang saya kenal sejak SMP dulu, adalah kekasih saya."

**tbc**

* * *

A/N: udah mau update dari weekend kemaren, tetapi haloh-do-you-have-any-idea-of-how-big-the-mountain-of-assignments-i-have jadi yaaa, baru kesampean sekarang. hu. daaan, finally, aku ngasih resolving di antara kuroko-momoi. anggap aja bagian itu sebagai selesainya rasa momoi ke kuroko, seperti yang terjadi di canon, ya! jadi cerita ini bisa logic dan diterima secara canon wwww

makasih buat review kalian di chapter kemarin, **mey. chan. 5872682**, **sugirusetsuna**, **MissNiina**, **FairyLucyka**, **nadia**, **Mizuharu Rin**, **allihyun**, **Chess sakura**, **ryuumako tsusaki**, **memoryru**, **Stacie Kaniko**, **missclouds**, **flowers lavender**, **nabmiles**. you guys cheer me a lot with your feedback! see you in the next chapter, xoxo


	4. Pemecahan

**The Trace Autumn Left**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Characters**: Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta, GoM, Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Friendship. **Rating**: T.

_(Kise menjelaskan semuanya, dan Kagami telah memutuskan.)_

* * *

_#3_

* * *

"Tolong, Kagamicchi, datanglah. Ini untuk menjernihkan semuanya."

"Ini urusanmu dengan Momoi, untuk apa aku ikut? Tidak perlu," Kagami berbicara dengan nada datar, tapi tangannya terkepal erat, kuku-kukunya menggali bagian dalam telapak tangannya sampai terasa sakit. Semua tak lepas dari mata Kuroko.

"Kau suka Momocchi, aku tahu itu."

"Apa—"

"Aku mau meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini."

"Apanya yang salah paham?" Kagami menyanggah, "Kau dan Momoi pacaran, 'kan? Selesai. Tak ada yang perlu diluruskan karena aku yakin semua memang berjalan seperti apa yang terlihat."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir, Kagamicchi, ayolah, ssu, cuma sebentar, kok!"

"Tidak—"

"Kagami-_kun_ akan datang, Kise-_kun_, aku yang akan memastikannya," Kuroko merebut ponsel Kagami dengan tiba-tiba.

"Oi, Kuroko!"

"Aa, Kurokocchi! Baik, baik, terima kasih, ya! Kurokocchi juga datang, dong. Aku sudah mengajak Aominecchi dan Midorimacchi juga selain Momocchi. Kalianlah yang akan kuceritakan hal sebenarnya untuk pertama kali. Tolong datang, ya, karena ini penting dan aku ingin agar teman-teman dekatku tidak ikut terjebak dalam permainan ini."

"Baik, Kise-_kun_, sampai jumpa."

"Kurokooo!" Kagami sudah akan menghajar Kuroko, seperti biasa, namun Kuroko segera menghindar.

"Ada sesuatu di balik ini semua, Kagami-_kun_. Kise-_kun_ ingin agar kita tidak salah paham. Setujui saja ajakannya."

Kagami mengembuskan napas panjang, dia mulai agak tenang. Kise sekarang punya hubungan dengan Momoi, jadi ini pasti ada relasinya pula dengan gadis itu. Okelah, dia mengalah. Dia setuju pada akhirnya, walau untuk mengakuinya secara terang-terangan, dia amat enggan.

Salahkan alasan bahwa ketika wanita merah muda itu terlibat, Kagami jadi tak mampu menolak?

* * *

Kise duduk tepat di samping Momoi, dan di sisi kirinya ada Kuroko. Di seberangnya ada Midorima, Aomine, Kagami, berjejer. Suasana kaku. Tidak ada yang memesan menu apapun, kecuali Kuroko dengan secangkir tinggi _milkshake_-nya. Bahkan Kagami sekalipun, meski ini adalah Maji Burger. Mungkin adu tatapan perang antara dia dan Aomine baginya terasa lebih menarik.

Midorima, yang sedari tadi hanya melipat tangannya dan memejamkan mata, memadamkan api keheningan, "Kenapa aku harus dilibatkan juga di masalah kalian?"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, Midorimacchi, aku mau teman-teman dekatku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," Kise nyengir dan kelihatan agak merasa bersalah. Dialah yang menyebabkan ketidaknyamanan atmosfer ini. Sejak Kagami dan Kuroko datang lima menit lalu, pembicaraan apapun yang dimulai akan berakhir dengan kecanggungan yang tidak menyenangkan. Perpaduan keberadaan Kagami dan Aomine adalah penyebabnya. "Akashicchi dan Murasakibaracchi, kalau mereka dekat, pasti akan kuikutkan juga. Dan Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, kuharap kalian tidak membunuhku setelah ini."

Momoi menoleh pada Kise dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat.

"Kau membuang waktuku, Kise," Aomine membuang muka.

"Kalau begitu langsung saja," Kise mulai terdengar serius. Dia masih tersenyum, tapi ada niat yang kuat untuk serius dari caranya memandang sekeliling. "Apa yang kalian dengar di TV, tentang konferensi persku dengan Momocchi kemarin, cuma rencana palsu yang sedang kubuat dan disetujui oleh Momocchi."

"Apa?" Aomine langsung bereaksi.

"Aku punya seorang fans fanatik yang selalu mengikutiku kemana pun. Bahkan dia punya nomor ponselku. Dia tahu aku _single_, dia bersikeras ingin jadi pacarku. Jadi, aku memutuskan, dengan disetujui oleh manajerku, aku akan mengaku bahwa aku punya pacar supaya dia mundur. Aku sangat terganggu olehnya. Aku cerita tentang ini dengan Momocchi, berharap dia mau menolongku karena dia teman wanita terdekatku, dan Momocchi bersedia membantuku. Kami sering jalan sama-sama, kencan ke tempat umum biar media memperhatikanku dan mulai meliputku dengan Momocchi. Akhirnya, media minta konfirmasi dariku melalui konferensi pers, dan Momocchi setuju untuk mengaku sebagai pacarku. Jadi, ini hanya rekayasa untuk menjauhkan fans fanatik itu."

"Tak kusangka kau juga hobi membuat sensasi, Kise," Midorima berkomentar sambil menggeleng.

"Coba saja kalau kau diikuti terus oleh seorang perempuan maniak, _ssu_," Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya. Momoi di sisi Kise menahan tawanya, dan Kise langsung bereaksi, "Momocchi jangan ikut tertawa, _ssu_!"

"Jadi, status ini hanya untuk ditampilkan di media, tapi sesungguhnya Kise-_kun_ dan Momoi-_san_ sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apapun?"

Kise mengangguk cepat. "Begitulah. Tapi tolong, jaga rahasia ini, ya, aku masih akan memainkan drama ini sampai beberapa bulan ke depan sampai aku bisa memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah aman," Kise pun menghela untuk menarik napas panjang, "Jadi, Kagamicchi, Aominecchi, kalian tidak perlu memasukkanku ke dalam lingkaran persaingan kalian, oke? Aku hanya orang luar yang minta bantuan pada Momocchi."

"Apa yang kau katakan, sih, Ki-_chan_?" Momoi mengerutkan keningnya, serta mengerucutkan bibir. "Nah, biarkan aku mengatakan kesimpulannya, semua sudah jelas, 'kan? Tidak ada hubungan apapun di antara aku dan Ki-_chan_. Aku melakukan ini untuk membantunya, aku kasihan dengannya, yang setiap malam selalu dihantui lebih dari seratus _chat_ dari penggemar menyebalkan itu."

"Momocchi jahaaat!"

Momoi tergelak, dan akhirnya dia mencoba mengubah suasana, "Ayo, kalian mau makan atau tidak? Hari ini Ki-_chan_ yang traktir, lho, tapi Kagamin, tadi Ki-_chan_ bilang kalau kau tidak boleh pesan lebih dari lima, hihihi~"

Suasana sedikit mencair, Midorima yang duduk paling sudut bisa bernapas lebih lega, akhirnya dia tak perlu melihat bertambah kompleksnya cerita persaingan di antara sahabat-sahabatnya. Hei, jangan kira dia tak tahu keadaan. Beberapa kali dia melihat Kagami dan Momoi jalan berduaan di tengah kota. Dan bohong jika dia tidak membaca rumitnya hubungan Momoi dan Aomine sendiri, yang sudah bagai simbiosis tak terpisahkan, namun tak ada kejelasan.

Dia cerdas, dan dia pemerhati, kadang ada hal-hal yang memang tak luput dari pengamatan walau hanya dilihat sekilas dari ekor mata. Dan mata Midorima yang tajam mampu melihat ketegangan yang cukup menyebalkan untuk disaksikan dari cara pandang Aomine dan Kagami saat awal mereka bertemu di restoran ini.

Ah, Midorima merasa beruntung dia belum pernah terlibat dalam urusan perempuan.

* * *

"Kise," panggil Aomine ketika yang lain sudah beranjak. Dia masih duduk tenang di bangkunya. "Aku mau bicara denganmu."

Kagami mendelik, dia memanfaatkan kesempatan. "Momoi, mau kuantarkan pulang?"

"Ki-_chan_?"

"Dia ada urusan denganku," Aomine menyela. "Heh, Kagami, antarkan dia sampai rumah. Jangan bawa dia kemana-mana."

"Yang sering keliaran itu kau, Dai-_chan_!" cibir Momoi. "Tetsu-_kun_, mau ikut? Atau Midorin juga?"

"Rumah kita berbeda arah, Momoi, kukira kau masih ingat," cetus Midorima datar, disambut oleh cengiran jahil Momoi. "Aku duluan," lelaki itu undur diri paling awal.

"Ikut aku, Kise."

* * *

"Kenapa, Aominecchi?" Kise memandang sekeliling. Aomine mengajaknya ke sebuah lapangan kecil, ada bola kaki di sudutnya, mungkin sering dipakai anak-anak untuk bertanding ala kadarnya. Gawangnya pun sebatas dua batang kayu yang ditegakkan seadanya. "Jangan bunuh aku di sini, _ssu_!"

"Aku serius, Kise," tangan Aomine terkepal erat. "Pikiranmu hanya sampai di situ? Kau bodoh?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tangan Aomine terangkat cepat, dia sudah hampir melayangkan tinju pada pipi Kise jika dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Tangan itu terhenti sekian senti dari wajah Kise, dan segera ditariknya.

Aomine terengah-engah sambil membuang muka dan berdecih, dia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. "Kau memperalat Satsuki, huh?" dia memandang Kise dengan kelopak mata merendah.

"Momocchi memang ingin melakukannya untukku."

"Kutanya, apa otakmu cuma berpikir sampai sini, kau bilang bahwa kalian pacaran, lalu masalah selesai dan penggemar itu berhenti mengejarmu? Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan, apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu pada Satsuki? Kalau dia cemburu, maka dia bisa mencelakakan Satsuki. Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan membawa Satsuki dalam masalahmu, Kise."

Kise terdiam.

"Jawab aku, Kise Ryouta!"

Kise menyeringai kecil. "Aku sudah lama di dunia hiburan, Aominecchi, tentu aku sudah memperhitungkan ini."

"Lalu apa pertanggungjawabanmu?"

"Tentu aku akan menjaganya. Aku akan memperlihatkan kalau aku bertanggung jawab. Tapi apa kau melupakan sesuatu, Aominecchi? Tentang Momocchi."

Aomine mendengarkan.

"Dia perempuan yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Dia kuat. Dia punya kemampuan analisa yang hebat, keputusan ini sudah masuk dalam perhitungannya. Momocchi sudah tahu siapa penggemarku itu, dan Momocchi mengerti sifatnya, makanya dia memilih cara ini. Kami juga menyelidiki beberapa hal sebelum memutuskan. Katanya kaukenal Momocchi dari kau kecil, kenapa kau mengira di tidak bisa apapun? Ingat Aominecchi, dia manajer kita dulu, manajermu juga sekarang. Dia bisa menjaga dan mengatur sekelompok laki-laki, kenapa dia mesti takut dengan seorang perempuan?"

Keadaan berbalik. Aomine yang tak punya kata apapun untuk diungkapkan.

"Lagipula, ada alasan lain mengapa aku memilih Momocchi untuk menjadi pacar palsuku," Kise menyapu sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari kanannya. "Aku juga suka Momocchi."

"Apa?!"

Kise tertawa keras, "Jangan marah dulu, _ssu_~ aku cuma suka kepribadian Momocchi. Aku senang bicara dengannya. Dia tipe yang cocok denganku dalam membicarakan banyak hal. Aku suka, tapi aku tidak ingin menjeratnya. Aku hanya suka salah satu sisinya ... belum sepenuhnya, makanya aku tidak akan memaksakan dia untuk menyukaiku. Kami hanya akan berteman, kurasa lebih nyaman begitu."

Aomine mendengus.

Kise menambahkan lagi, "Dia periang. Kau beruntung sudah memiliki dia dari kecil, Aominecchi. Kau dijaga olehnya pula, aah, aku jadi ingin punya pacar sungguhan~"

"Omong kosong," Aomine mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kise. "Jangan sampai kau membahayakan Satsuki."

Kise menatap punggung Aomine, "Kau tidak marah, Aominecchi?"

Langkah Aomine berhenti. "Buat apa? Aku bukan miliknya, dia bukan milikku."

Kise tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, cepat klaim dia. Aku sebagai pacar palsunya setuju dan mendukung, kok, hahaha."

"Satsuki yang memilih. Bukan aku."

"Karena ada Kagamicchi, eh?"

Aomine diam. Dia semakin menjauh.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Aominecchi!"

Aomine hanya mengangkat salah satu tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan, dan senja pun menelannya dari area pandang Kise.

* * *

"Apa boleh?"

_"Hmmm, aku tak keberatan, sih. Tapi kita punya satu masalah, Kagamin. Kita tidak bisa lagi jalan ke tempat terbuka yang ramai. Orang-orang sudah mengenalku sebagai pacar Ki-_chan_. Gawat nanti, bisa jadi gosip."_

Kagami tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kau suka lukisan, Momoi?"

_"Mm, lumayan."_

"Permen?"

"_Suka_," angguk Momoi. "_Tapi tunggu dulu, Kagamin, apa hubungannya lukisan dengan permen? Apa yang mau kau tawarkan?_"

"Kenalan ayahku sedang mengadakan pameran tunggal di sebuah museum. Setengah jam naik kereta dari sini. Lukisannya bertema tentang permen. Dia perempuan dan masih muda. Aku punya tiket masuk gratisnya ... yah, itu kalau kau mau."

_"Tentu saja!"_

* * *

Satsuki datang tepat waktu. Mereka bertemu di stasiun, dan penampilan Satsuki ketika datang membuat Kagami kaget. Gadis itu bahkan menggunakan tudung dengan aksen bulu berwarna biru lembut untuk menutup kepalanya, dan dia menggunakan kacamata, lensa bening dengan frame merah tua.

Kagami tertawa kecil, Momoi menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa denganmu, huh?"

"Yah, ini karena aku yang terlalu parno, mungkin," Momoi melepaskan kacamatanya, "Ini semacam ... menyamar. Aku takut aku mulai diintai oleh pemburu berita. Jangan tanya kenapa karena kau tahu jawabanya, Kagamin."

Kagami masih ingin tertawa, namun ternyata kereta datang. Langsung dia ajak gadis itu untuk pergi meninggalkan stasiun. Sesekali Kagami menoleh ke kiri dan kanan ketika mereka melangkah menuju pintu kereta, memastikan bahwa tak ada yang mengintai Momoi. Ah, dia ikut menjadi parno juga, rupanya.

Bagi Kagami, perjalanan ini adalah sebuah penentuan.

* * *

Sebenarnya dia menyayangi Momoi, atau cuma sekadar menyukainya? Lantas, apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau dia menyukai Momoi? Ha, dia harus menemukan jawabannya segera, dia tak boleh terlalu terlena menikmati rasa sukanya, sebab Momoi saat ini sedang 'dipertaruhkan'. Bukan cuma satu orang yang mendekatinya. Bahkan Kise sekarang masuk lingkaran, meski itu hanya hubungan palsu untuk menolong Kise, Kagami yakin, ada kemungkinan Kise akan terjerat pula, mengingat fakta bahwa mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Kagami tahu bahwa dia tak cepat memutuskan sesuatu, maka dia akan menyesal. Keputusan itu; entah melepas atau membuat Momoi membalasnya, atau bahkan menjadikan Momoi miliknya, Kagami belum tahu. Batinnya condong ke mana, dia tak akan bisa memutuskan saat ini. Karenanyalah, dia mengajak Momoi kencan lagi, dia akan mengamati gadis itu, dan berpikir tentang arah mana yang harus dia tuju. Semoga saja dia menemukannya hari ini, dan bukannya semakin dibimbangkan.

"Apa ada perubahan?" Kagami bertanya, ketika mereka sudah masuk ke kereta dan duduk dengan nyaman.

"Apa yang berubah?" Momoi mendongak.

"Kehidupanmu," Kagami tersenyum kecil. "Kau sudah jadi selebriti sekarang."

Momoi tergelak. "Tidak banyak, sih. Aku tidak seterkenal yang kau kira, kok. Stasiun TV yang menyiarkan klarifikasiku dengan Ki-_chan_ cuma satu, jadi tak banyak yang tahu. Bedanya, sih, aku jadi sering dilihat saja kalau lagi jalan. Di sekolah, orang-orang juga banyak melihatku sambil melongo. Mungkin mereka semua menonton, ya? Hahaha, sebagian dari mereka membuatku takut, sebenarnya. Tatapan mereka susah diartikan. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan itu."

"Hati-hati," ucap Kagami dengan suara sangat rendah.

"Eh? Hati-hati kenapa?"

"Mungkin saja ... ada yang tidak suka dengan ini."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku, kok, Kagamin, jangan khawatir. Ki-_chan_ juga pasti akan membantuku, dia sudah berjanji. Kagamin jangan khawatir, ya?" Momoi tersenyum sampai matanya nyaris menghilang menjadi bentuk bukan sabit kecil yang manis.

Oh Tuhan, jangan lagi, pikir Kagami. Panggilan itu, ditambah dengan senyuman yang begitu, Kagami merasa goyah. Kalau begini terus, misi utamanya untuk mengajak Momoi jalan berdua bisa kacau. Dialihkannya pandangan cepat-cepat dari Momoi.

"Yah, baguslah," Kagami mendelik ke arah atas, kepada punggung seorang lelaki pekerja yang tampak begitu ribut dengan teleponnya. Semoga saja orang itu tidak menangkap basah Kagami yang memandanginya karena pemuda itu sedang berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

Perjalanan tak banyak dihiasi oleh perbincangan. Kagami lebih banyak diam dan Momoi lebih banyak menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Mungkin dia sedang asyik dengan situs microblogging miliknya, begitu yang disimpulkan Kagami ketika dia mengintip sesaat.

Setengah jam dilalui, dan mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju pada pukul sepuluh tepat, satu jam setelah jam pembukaan acara yang tertera di tiket. Sebuah hall hotel bintang tiga, berikut sebagian selasarnya menjadi tempat pameran lukisan itu.

"Whoa, Kagamin, ini lucu sekali!" Momoi langsung memulai kunjungannya dengan kehebohan. Sebuah lukisan, yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk menarik perhatiannya. Lukisan itu adalah sebuah penggambaran pohon yang berdaun gulali merah muda yang lebat, dan di bawahnya ada banyak anak kecil dalam wujud lolipop dan permen tongkat.

Momoi pun mengeluarkan kamera dari tasnya, "Boleh memotret, 'kan?" dia tersenyum sebentar pada Kagami.

Kagami mengangguk, dan Momoi langsung mengarahkan kameranya pada lukisan-lukisan tersebut.

"Boleh," tambah Kagami kemudian, baru mengingat sesuatu, "Tapi hanya untuk konsumsi pribadi, tidak boleh dipublikasikan di internet atau disebarluaskan tanpa izin," dia membaca aturan pada sobekan tiket miliknya.

"Tenang saja," Momoi memandangi layar kameranya, "Waaa, ini bagus juga!" dia mengarahkan kameranya pada lukisan berikutnya, lukisan dua buah lolipop berwajah kucing yang bertema romantis.

Kagami memperhatikan antusiasme Momoi. Ah, betapa senangnya dia bisa membuat Momoi ceria begini. Ketika gadis itu menunjuk-nunjuk lukisan lain yang terlihat manis di matanya, dia mengangguk setuju. Ketika gadis itu diam, Kagami ikut diam. Tapi ketika gadis itu dengan riangnya menunjuk sebuah lukisan tentang burung-burung kecil berwarna biru yang beterbangan di angkasa, dengan masing-masing sebuah permen tongkat merah-putih terjepit di paruh mereka, menuju sebuah pohon berbuah apel hijau berlumur lelehan cokelat, Kagami tersenyum juga.

Lelaki itu tak benar-benar menyadarinya, sampai Momoi berkata, "Kagamin juga suka lukisan ini, ya?"

Oh, dia baru sadar dirinya sedang menyunggingkan senyum ketika itu.

Lalu satu hal lain dimengerti Kagami. Momoi biasa saja, dia biasa. Momoi tersenyum, dia tersenyum. Artinya hanya satu hal: dia akan bahagia jika Momoi bahagia.

Iya, dia memang senang bersama Momoi begini, tapi ada suatu kesenangan yang tak dia sadari muncul ketika dia bisa melihat Momoi gembira. (Dia bahkan tak sadar dia tersenyum tadi, bukan begitu?)

Gadis itu tentu akan bahagia dengan pilihannya sendiri, 'kan? Pilihan termantap hatinya pasti akan membuat Kagami bahagia juga. Kagami tidak salah, 'kan?

Kagami tersenyum akan niatnya sendiri. Momoi melangkah girang menuju lukisan lain yang ramai dikerubungi orang lain, Kagami masih mempertahankan senyumnya ketika memperhatikan itu dan kesenangan yang dipetakan wajah Momoi. Dia telah memutuskan.

* * *

"Kurasa aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," Kagami memulai obrolan dengan Kuroko di atap sekolah. Dia sengaja agak menjauh dari Riko, Hyuuga, dan yang lain. Sebuah sandwich yang tinggal separuh ada di tangannya.

"Kau mau apa setelah ini, Kagami-_kun_?"

"Aku cuma berpikir, aku hanya ingin melihat dia senang. Bagaimanapun itu, yang penting, dia senang dengan apapun yang dia punya, yang dia pilih."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Walaupun itu artinya melepaskan dia, merelakan dia dengan siapapun yang dia mau?"

Kagami terdiam sebentar. Dengan suara yang merendah, dia menanggapi, "Aku sudah memikirkan itu, tapi ... entah aku bisa melakukannya atau tidak."

"Kalau kau memutuskan begitu, kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Kau percaya, Kuroko?"

"Ya."

Ada jeda sejenak. "Bisa atau tidaknya, gampang susahnya, tergantung dari besarnya rasa sukamu."

"Memangnya itu bisa diukur?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengatakannya, Kurokooo?!"

"Aku hanya menasehati Kagami-_kun_."

"Cih."

"Kagami-_kun_, coba pejamkan matamu."

"Maumu apa?"

"Tolong ikuti saja."

Meski enggan, Kagami menurut saja pada akhirnya. Pemuda berambut biru itu pun memberi perintah lain pada Kagami, dengan cukup tegas, "Coba bayangkan tentang masa depanmu, Kagami-_kun_. Apa yang kauinginkan untuk terjadi, lalu sebutkan satu kata tentang itu padaku."

Setelah satu helaan napas, Kagami menyebut, "Tim basket nasional Jepang."

"Kau boleh membuka matamu."

Kagami mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau membayangkan tentang basket untuk masa depanmu, berarti kau memang hanya menyukainya. Kau hanya mengaguminya, semua baru saja bermula. Kau belum memasukkan Momoi-_san_ ke masa depanmu."

"Ada ya cara begitu ..." Kagami menggaruk kepalanya seraya menyandarkan diri ke pagar pembatas. Matanya puas memandang angkasa.

"Aku hanya meniru apa yang kubaca di buku."

"Berarti aku harus apa, Kuroko?"

"Pikirkan itu sendiri, Kagami-_kun_."

"Bodoh—"

"Bukankah kau sudah memutuskan? Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi?"

Kagami terdiam.

* * *

"Kenapa kau lewat sana, Kuroko?" Kagami baru menyadari bahwa rekannya itu berjalan pulang ke arah yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ada yang ingin kupastikan."

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kagami tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikirkan Kuroko.

* * *

Kuroko, sejauh ini, hanya berperan sebagai penonton. Namun, dengan mengambil peran sebagai yang menyaksikan, malah membuatnya makin penasaran tentang kelangsungan drama yang dimainkan sahabat-sahabatnya ini. Karena itulah, dia mengadakan janji dengan seseorang sore ini, dia ingin mengetahui sesuatu. Ingin memastikan, plot akhir drama cinta ini akan bergulir ke arah mana. Kuroko tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya karena dia terlalu banyak menyaksikan.

* * *

"Ada apa denganmu, Tetsu? Tiba-tiba mengajakku ke sini. Mau berlatih _shooting_ lagi?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "One-on-one, Aomine-_kun_?"

Salah satu alis Aomine terangkat. "Ada apa ini?"

"Aku sedang ingin bermain dengan Aomine-_kun_ dan membuktikan kemampuanku."

Aomine menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, majulah."

Di satu sisi, Kuroko memang ingin bermain bersama partner lamanya. Alasan lain, dia tahu, dia punya beberapa orang kawan yang emosi dan perasaannya akan benar-benar muncul ketika di lapangan, salah satunya adalah Aomine. Dia akan lebih mudah mengatakan pikirannya saat dia sedang olahraga, sebab kegiatan itu melunturkan semua rasa malasnya, termasuk rasa malas untuk berpikir dan menyatakan apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Tipe pemikir yang baru terpacu setelah olah fisik dilakukan; kurang lebih sama seperti Kagami.

Permainan hanya berlangsung lima belas menit, kemampuan Kuroko sudah terasah dan jauh lebih baik dari dahulu, namun tetap saja kemenangan masih dipegang Aomine dengan skor tipis 18-16.

Aomine duduk di dekat ring basket sambil mengelap keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya.

"Aomine-_kun_, tolong pejamkan matamu."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu hari ini," meski protes, Aomine tetap melakukannya.

"Tolong bayangkan masa depanmu."

"Apanya?"

"Lakukan saja."

"Aku tidak tahu apapun, Tetsu. Aku malas memikirkannya. Apa boleh aku membuka mataku sekarang?"

"Sebutkan apa yang kau bayangkan."

"Aku malas memikirkan masa depan. Mereka akan datang sendiri."

"Aomine-_kun_, tolong ikuti perintahku. Apa yang kau lihat di masa depanmu?"

"Hn ..." Aomine berpikir sebentar. Hanya sekian detik. "Satsuki, mungkin?"

"Kenapa harus Momoi-_san_?"

Aomine mengangkat bahu, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia muncul begitu saja."

"Mungkin karena kau banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya, Aomine-_kun_."

"Bisa jadi," Aomine membuka matanya. "Aku bahkan lupa kapan aku pertama kali bertemu Satsuki. Sama seperti basket, yang kuingat tahu-tahu aku sudah bermain basket dan bersama dia."

Kuroko tersenyum. Sangat tipis. "Apa kau barusan membayangkan masa depan yang ada Momoi-_san_?"

"Sudah kubilang, Tetsu, aku malas memikirkan masa depan!" Aomine menyanggah dengan agak kesal. "Aku hanya teringat Satsuki, itu saja. Mungkin karena dia terlalu cerewet menjagaku dan selalu ikut bersamaku atau mengajakku—memaksaku—kesana-kemari, jadi dia sering muncul di pikiranku. Entahlah."

"Apa kau ingin Momoi-_san_ untuk berada di masa depanmu juga, Aomine-_kun_?"

Aomine menerawang. Angkasa sudah menjelma oranye, rupanya. "Ya ..." dia berujar jujur dengan nada pelan. "Mungkin ... bisa dibilang kalau Satsuki itu adalah orang yang membuatku tetap melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan."

Kuroko, sebagai penonton di barisan paling depan, merasa puas karena hari ini dia telah mengumpulkan jawaban yang menarik.

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Momocchi."

"Terima kasih juga, Ki-_chan_!" Momoi tersenyum gembira pada Kise yang berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. "Aku selalu ingin makan es krim di sana, dari dulu."

"Yup," Kise mengacak rambut Momoi. Sejurus kemudian, dia menjentikkan jarinya, teringat sesuatu yang membuat dia langsung merogoh sakunya. "Oh iya, ini untukmu, Momocchi, aku selalu lupa mau memberikannya padamu."

"Ah, gantungan kuncinya lucu sekali!"

"Hadiah spesial dari pacar palsumu, dibeli langsung di Kanada. Pamanku baru pulang dari sana."

"Beruangnya lucuuu!" Momoi memandang benda itu gemas. "Terima kasih lagi, ya."

Kise mengangguk. "Momocchi, tidak berniat mencari pacar sungguhan?"

"Eeh? Aku tidak tahu, Ki-_chan_. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang itu lagi. Ki-_chan_ tahu, 'kan, setelah pembicaraanku dengan Tetsu-_kun_ waktu itu ... aku berhenti memikirkan soal laki-laki dan rasa cinta. Aku mau fokus belajar dan mengurus klub basket. Dan juga si Dai-_chan_ pemalas itu."

"Oh, yang pembicaraan setelah kau minta dia jadi pacarmu waktu itu, ya?" Kise memastikan, Momoi pernah bercerita padanya beberapa waktu lalu. "Serius tidak mau memikirkannya? Padahal Momocchi punya kandidat, lho. Mereka sampai jadi semakin sering bertengkar sekarang gara-gara Momocchi."

Dahi Momoi berkedut, "Apa yang kau maksud, Ki-_chan_? Siapa? Aku membuat mereka bertengkar—astaga, aku jahat sekali ..."

Kise tergelak, "Hahaha, rupanya, saking niatnya Momocchi melupakan hal itu, Momocchi jadi tidak peka lagi soal itu."

"Mungkin," Momoi mengangkat bahu. "Itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku berniat melupakan semua tentang hal itu, dan setelahnya, aku disibukkan oleh banyak hal tentang sekolah dan klub."

Kise pun tersenyum. "Yah, kalau itu pilihan Momocchi, sih, aku maklum saja. Tapi coba lihat sekeliling, ada beberapa orang yang ingin Momocchi segera menentukan pilihan, lho."

"Apa sih yang Ki-_chan_ bicarakan?"

"Nanti Momocchi tahu, kok," Kise beranjak sambil melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa Momocchi!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Ki-_chan_!" Momoi balas menjawab, meski dia masih agak bingung, dia masih tersenyum untuk Kise.

Ah, angin senja musim gugur yang berlalu di samping telinga Momoi dan menyibakkan rambut merah jambu panjangnya seakan membisikkan lagi kalimat Kise barusan, membuat Momoi kembali bertanya-tanya.

**tbc.**

* * *

A/N: chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir yay! /dor/ oh, ya? ada yang suka kuromomo? ada event kuromomoweek akhir mei nanti lhooo wwwww yang berminat, silahkan tanya-tanya ke aku lewat pm/fb/twitter atau review. peraturannya kurang lebih sama kayak aomomoweek yang kemaren. fic/art/fanvid/essay semuanya diperbolehkan! mau publish dimanapun boleh, lebih afdol(?) lagi kalau linknya dipost di tumblr dan ditag #kuromomoweek hihihi :3

oh ya momoi bentar lagi ulang tahun h3h3h3 (apaan) (jangan ngode lu sa)

thanks udah baca! o/


End file.
